Los girasoles de Carmen de Patagones
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Esta historia será las aventuras de Alejandro, un chico de Carmen de Patagones, quien, tras escapar de unos chicos que le querían golpear, entrará en un lugar que jamás había estado anteriormente. No soy dueño de Touhou Project, solo de mi personaje OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta será una pequeña historia de cuatro o seis capítulos de un chico llamado Alejandro Leopoldo Argentino Roca, un chico de la localidad del Sudoeste de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires, en la ciudad más austral de la Provincia. La historia tratará sobre las aventuras de este chico que terminará viviendo una gran experiencia que nunca había probado.**

Capítulo 1: Bienvenidos a Carmen de Patagones \- Hola, me llamo Alejandro Leopoldo Argentino Roca, soy de Carmen de Patagones, la ciudad más austral de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, en el límite con la Patagonia, soy un chico de 16 años de edad, vivo con mi padre y mi hermana Natasha de 14 años, mi padre es el Jefe de la Policía de la localidad, mi madre había fallecido tiempo atrás, cuando nació Natasha, por complicaciones en el post parto y nunca la pudo ver crecer a su hija. También viven mi padrino, quien da clases en la Universidad del Salvador, en la Ciudad de Buenos Aires y mis abuelos Francisco y Lucia, ambos provenientes del País Vasco, España.

Mi vida, bueno, soy un chico capaz, inteligente, saco excelentes calificaciones en la escuela y me gustan los deportes, soy tímido con las chicas, tristemente y por otro lado, soy blanco de los abusos de los ignorantes de mis compañeros en la escuela "Malvinas Argentinas", sí, la tristemente recordada por la "Masacre de Carmen de Patagones" del 2004*.

Desciendo del General Julio Argentino Roca, el Héroe de la "Conquista del Desierto" y Presidente de la Nación, además de que tengo gustos por el anime, el manga y la cultura japonesa, como también por la música, amo el rock irlandés, internacional, japonés y la Opera con el jazz, la música clásica y el blues.

Soy un buen chico, pero me siento siempre solo cuando en la escuela mis compañeros me tratan mal y hasta a veces, me golpean, vuelvo a casa con moretones y no los puedo denunciar, porque la mayoría son hijos de las familias más importantes de la localidad y son como "intocables": Una banda del colegio, la cual está liderada por Federico Vidal, conocido como "El Patrón", siempre me atacan y me golpean, como también me ponen en ridículo ante todo el colegio, no quiero golpearlos, pero tengo que escapar de ellos, sino, un día voy a terminar de camino al hospital.

Pero una tarde, después de que terminamos las clases y llegaba el viernes, salí de allí temprano, para evitar que me vieran, cuando estaba llegando a las afueras del colegio, me habían encontrado.

\- ¡Eh, che, vas a cobrar, gil! Le gritó Federico, mientras que con su grupo iban a atacarlo a Alejandro.

El chico comenzó a correr para así salvarse de las golpizas que le iban a dar y no se dejaría lastimar, si era necesario, daría batalla para defenderse de la violencia de esa gente.

Persiguieron a Alejandro como si fuera un pobre animal en medio de la Sabana Africana, él nunca les había hecho algo, pero de igual modo, lo tenían como blanco para sus ataques que siempre consistían en golpes y patadas.

Pero cuando fue saliendo de las zonas de los pequeños barrios, Alejandro llegó hacia las afueras de la ciudad, donde se refugió detrás de unos árboles que estaban allí afuera, para protegerse de Federico y sus secuaces que rondaban por los alrededores, buscándolo para golpear más y así divertirse ese día, ya que tendrían que esperar hasta el lunes para volver a repetir sus actividades violentas.

Todo había comenzado a la salida del colegio, cuando eran las 12:00 PM, Alejandro iba a volver a su casa para almorzar, pero cuando se dispuso a salir del lugar, fue emboscado por Federico y sus amigos.

\- ¿Así que sos el nuevo abanderado del colegio, eh? Le preguntó uno de los amigos del líder, quien le tomó del cuello de su campera.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? Le preguntó nervioso Alejandro.

\- Te vamos a hacer boleta y encima de seguro le buchoneaste a los preceptores de que estábamos fumando en el baño. Le dijo Federico, quien lo tiró al suelo.

\- ¡No, no lo hice! Les negó todo hecho de participación.

\- Eso ya lo vamos a ver. Le contestó Federico y sacó un tubo de hierro.

Le estaban por dar una feroz paliza, pero Alejandro, por primera vez, usó la violencia para defenderse.

De una rápida maniobra, tacleo a Federico, quien, en una especie de reacción en cadena, cayó con los demás, logrando abrirse camino empujando y golpeando al resto de su grupo, logró escaparse y correr de allí, primero, al creer que los había perdido, se refugió tras unos arbustos en una plaza cercana, la cual era la Plaza General Bartolomé Mitre.

\- _"Ya no puedo seguir así con estos infelices, me han hecho la vida imposible desde que comencé con las clases, no tolero más esto, debo pelear contra ellos, pero no ahora, debo llegar a mi casa, pero esos infelices deben estar recorriendo todo el barrio"_ Pensó, mientras que caminaba con paso seguro hacia su casa, pero no se dio cuenta de que uno de los amigos de Federico lo estaba vigilando desde la entrada a uno de los bares de la zona de la Plaza General Mitre.

\- _"Va hacia su casa, estén atentos"_ Les informó por mensaje de texto desde su celular y llegó al de su amigo.

Alejandro estaba por cruzar la calle, cuando que se acercaba un grupo de ocho a diez chicos corriendo, identificó rápidamente a su enemigo y salió corriendo, en dirección opuesta, llegando hacia la entrada de Carmen de Patagones, donde allí, se ocultó detrás de unos árboles que daban a la entrada de la localidad.

\- _"Creo que los perdí"_ Pensó pero cuando se dispuso a salir de allí, fue de vuelta identificado y lo persiguieron por toda la ruta, los chicos de la banda de Federico iban en sus bicicletas y Alejandro ya se estaba cansando de tanto correr, inmediatamente llegó a ocultarse en las cercanías a las playas, pero no duró mucho tiempo.

Siguió corriendo y cuando vio que ya estaban llegando hacia él, antes de que pudieran golpearlo, se lanzó hacia los campos de girasoles que estaban en el otro lado de la ruta, poniéndose a salvo, cuando llegaron los enemigos, no lo encontraron.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está? Preguntó uno de los amigos de Federico.

\- Lo vimos correr hacia los campos de girasoles, vamos a darle una paliza. Pidió Hernan, el "socio" de Federico, pero él se negó a avanzar.

\- No, no vamos a entrar ahí. Recuerden. Les dijo, mientras que les hacía recordar su juramento de nunca entrar en los campos de girasoles.

Alejandro, oculto en medio de ese extenso mar de girasoles, los vio alejarse de allí, pero, pronto notó que ese sitio jamás lo había explorado, por lo cual, decidió darse un pequeño paseo por los girasoles, jamás, tampoco, había visto a los dueños de esos bellos campos, tan bien cuidados y floridos, quería tomar algunos llevarlos a su casa para sus abuelos, pero cuando iba a tomar unos girasoles, sintió que alguien lo estaba observando, no le dio importancia, por ahí era el viento, pero puso sus manos sobre otras flores, sintió una respiración detrás suyo.

\- Aléjate de esas flores, si no quieres morir. Le dijo una voz y cuando el chico se dio la vuelta, notó a una bella chica de ojos rojos, cabellos verdes largos, llegandole hasta los hombros, vestía una pollera roja a cuadros y un chaleco del mismo color y diseños sobre una camisa blanca. A su vez, portaba una sombrilla.

Alejandro sintió que su corazón se le detenía ante esa amenaza.

\- Por favor, no me lastime, me quisieron golpear los de mi colegio y me perdí, tratando de escaparme, le pido que no me lastime, no quería hacerle daño a sus flores y... Pero a la chica no le importó lo que él le estaba contando, inmediatamente, sonrió de una forma malvada y preparó un misterios golpe.

\- Tienes tres segundos para salir de aquí, o serás parte de este jardín. Le advirtió ella y ante la amenaza, Alejandro salió corriendo de allí.

Fue allí, en ese momento, en el que Alejandro empezó a correr hacia la salida de ese mar de girasoles.

Alejandro se lanzó a la carrera por salvar su vida de esa chica, que era muy hermosa, pero también era un peligro para él, ya que le había ordenado de que no tocara sus flores, o sino iba a terminar muerto y así hizo el chico en escapar y tratar de llegar hacia afuera del jardín de flores, pero al salir del mismo...

\- Creo que la logré perder, solo me falta dar el salto y salgo de acá. Se dijo Alejandro, pero, de golpe, sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente, antes de caer en el sueño por el efecto del golpe, vio a esa chica de cabellos verdes y ojos rojos rodearlo y pronto cayó inconsciente.

\- Te di el tiempo suficiente para que te fueras pero no lo cumpliste. Ahora, verás que siempre cumplo con mis promesas contra los intrusos. Le dijo ella, mientras que arrastraba el cuerpo inconsciente por los campos, hacia una dirección desconocida.

 **:D Nueva historia, espero que la disfruten y le mando saludos a Mailmon y con respecto a la "Masacre de Carmen de Patagones", este fue una tragedia que sacudió al país, en Septiembre del 2004, un chico fue armado al Colegio "Malvinas Argentinas" y asesinó a tres compañeros suyos e hirió a un par más u.u, lamentablemente se pudo haber evitado y espero que jamás se vuelva a repetir una tragedia así :(. Y ojala haya justicia para las víctimas y tomemos consciencia de lo que pasa en nuestra sociedad, sobre todo por el bullyng.**

 **Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Les deseo paz y una buena semana. n.n :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: ¿Dónde estoy? \- _"Sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar por el dolor que tenía, no podía moverme ni decir nada, estaba como petrificado, congelado, mi cuerpo estaba helado, parecía que había estado a la intemperie en una noche fría y estrellada. ¿Habrá sido un sueño? ¿Qué me pasó? Estaré en casa y despertaré en mi cama con el gato de mi hermano acurrucado a mi lado y mi abuelo me llamará para que lo ayude con pintar la casa y luego iremos a almorzar. Pero, ¿por qué no me puedo mover? ¿Qué me está pasando? Siento las piernas heladas, como si estuviera atado a una cama"_ Se dijo así mismo Alejandro, quien tras abrir los ojos, se encontró en una habitación cálida y decorada, parecía del siglo XIX pero él jamás había estado en ese lugar antes.

Recordó de golpe sobre lo ocurrido en los campos de girasoles, del escape de Federico y sus compañeros que lo querían atacar y de esa misteriosa chica de cabellos verdes y ojos rojos que le advirtió de que no tocara sus flores o sino iba a terminar muerto, pero cuando escapó, ella se le apareció de repente delante suyo y le dio un fuerte golpe con un objeto contundente en la cabeza, lo último que recordó fue que alguien lo arrastraba hacia esa dirección desconocida.

Fue en ese momento, en el que sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

\- Estoy en casa, sé que estoy en casa, despertaré de este sueño. Se decía, pero cuando se abrió la puerta, apareció en el umbral aquella chica de cabellos verdes y ojos rojos, quien llevaba una sombrilla color rosa y venía acompañada.

Alejandro abrió los ojos, pero los sentía muy pesados y no podía distinguir a esas dos figuras que hablaban en el umbral de la puerta, las veía a todas borrosas y solo podía escuchar lo que decían.

\- _"¿Qué estarán hablando? ¿Me van a hacer algo?"_ Se preguntó, cuando sus oídos pudieron establecer contacto con aquellas personas.

\- _Le ha dado un buen golpe, Señorita Yuuka._ Le dijo la portera de los Jardines de la chica de cabellos verdes, cuyo nombre era Elly.

\- _Gracias, Elly, será mejor que vuelas a vigilar y no le pierdas la vista, por si trata de fugarse._ Le pidió Yuuka, mientras que la portera volvía a vigilar el lugar y ella cerraba la puerta, dejando a Alejandro con Yuuka en la habitación, la cual, se fue acercando hacia él caminando.

Trataba de gritar, pero no podía, sentía que el miedo se le había apoderado de su cuerpo y le impedía efectuar esa acción, a su vez, Yuuka se fue acercando cada vez más hacia él, mientras que blandía su paraguas y de éste aparecía una energía oscura, lo cual le dejó aterrado aún más.

\- ¿Así que eres el intruso que se metió en mis jardines? Venías a robar de mis bellas flores. ¡¿Por qué?! Le preguntó ella, mientras que se reía y gritaba, eso lo asustó más pero Alejandro no podía gritar ni decir nada, hasta que finalmente puedo hablar.

\- No...no, no, no fue mi, mi, mi intención. Había, s, sa, salido de la escuela y me quisieron golpear unos chicos y me refugié aquí. Le pido mis sinceras disculpas por lo ocurrido, pero no me haga daño. Le pidió el chico, mientras que Yuuka estaba por liquidarlo con sus propias manos.

\- Todos han dicho eso y los veo robando mis bellas flores. Para eso me hago cargo de matarlos. En esa misma cama, asesiné a unos delincuentes que quisieron entrar en mis dominios. ¿Crees que con lágrimas podrás convencerme? Le preguntó ella, mientras que se reía mucho.

\- ¡Es todo lo que sé, por favor, déjeme ir, no diré nada! Le pidió al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Tengo una mejor idea, te dejaré ir, cuando pueda probar que no mientes, si me mientes, ya sabes lo que te espera. Le dijo ella, mientras que proponía que él debería quedarse por un buen tiempo en la mansión.

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor, mi familia me va a buscar, necesito irme! Se lo pido, por favor. Le pidió que lo soltara, pero Yuuka se negó.

\- Jamás se darán cuenta, solo trabajarás para mí. No se te ocurra escapar. Soy una Youkai en segundos estarás muerto. Así que estas avisado de que no intentes con escapar. Le dijo ella, mientras que dejaba la habitación y lo dejaba allí, Alejandro, a su vez, después de muchos sustos, cayó en las manos del sueño, tratando de descansar un poco luego de haber vivido un día de persecuciones por parte de Federico y su gente y ahora...

Ahora estaba en una mansión, liderada por una chica amante de las flores y la Naturaleza y él era su Mayordomo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: La chica de cabellos verdes Alejandro sintió que su cuerpo estaba amarrado a las cuerdas en la cama, no podía moverse y trataba de salirse para poder escapar de ese lugar tan extraño.

Podía escuchar lo que decían desde el piso de abajo, allí Yuuka estaba charlando al respecto con Elly sobre qué hacer con el chico que había entrado en los jardines, no debería matarlo, sería una mala decisión hacerlo, por lo cual, eso último, él no pudo escucharlo, ya que estaba a punto de escapar por la ventana, cuando tiró, sin querer, un hacha. la cual causó estrépito al caer al piso y provocar ruido, lo que llevó a Yuuka a subir de nuevo a la planta alta.

\- Debo escapar, ahora. Se dijo, mientras que abría la ventana de la planta alta, pero en ese momento, la perilla de la puerta se abrió y en el umbral, apareció Yuuka Kazami, quien al verlo intentar escapar, preparó su paraguas para lanzar su ataque, ya que había visto que tiró las flores que estaban sobre la mesa de luz.

\- No, espera, puedo explicarlo. Le pidió un minuto, pero ella se negó a escucharlo y disparó contra Alejandro, el cual se resbaló y cayó al suelo de los campos de girasoles, tratando de fugarse de allí, no vio que se estaba aproximando la lluvia y eso le iba a traer problemas.

\- ¡NO TE ESCAPARÁS DE MÍ, VUELVO AQUÍ AHORA! Se escucharon los gritos de Yuuka, quien salió a perseguirlo, Elly no estaba, ya que se había retirado para su hogar, que estaba un tanto lejos de la mansión de Yuuka, el chico quería ser libre, pero con esa chica tras sus pasos, iba a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza el intentar una fuga de aquel lugar.

Se detuvo para un rato para tomar aire, había hecho el gran salto y salió de aquel sitio, pero se encontró en que no estaba en su ruta tradicional, había salido por el lado Este, donde había un bosque, jamás visto, un pueblo, ¿un pueblo cerca de Carmen de Patagones? y un templo japonés.

¿Qué podría estar pasando en aquella región tan alejada de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quiénes eran todas esas criaturas que estaban allí y lo miraban extraño? No sabía qué decir en ese momento.

Estaba asombrado, todas Youkais lo miraban por donde pasaran.

\- ¿Quién será ese chico? Le preguntó Cirno a una de sus amigas.

\- No lo sé, jamás lo he visto. Le contestó ella a su pregunta, fu entonces, que Alejandro se acercó hacia una de ellas, tratando de respirar mejor.

\- Ayúdenme, por favor. Les pidió, mientras que Daiyousei se le acercaba para darle un poco de agua mágica.

\- Tranquilo, toma, toma. Le ofreció Cirno también su ayuda, mientras que le sonreía, eso lo puso más tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Le preguntó Rumia, la Youkai de la Oscuridad.

\- Me perseguían unos chicos que querían pegarme y entonces, terminé aquí, refugiándome en un campo de girasoles, donde una chica de cabellos verdes quiso atacarme y escapé, me quería tener de Mayordomo.

Todas las Hadas y Youkais se congelaron, sabían que habían muchas Youkais y otros seres eran peligrosos, pero esa chica, era de lo más aterrador.

\- ¿Hablas, hablas de Yuuka Kazami? Le preguntó Rumia.

\- Sí, esa misma. Les respondió y entonces ellas sintieron un aura de oscuridad, allí también sintieron un escalofrío y cuando se dieron la vuelta, allí estaba Yuuka de pie, observando y respirando detrás de Alejandro, quien sudaba en frío y pedía que esto fuera un sueño.

\- ¿Có, cómo, di, dijiste que te llamabas? Le preguntó Wriggle Nightbug.

\- Me llamo Alejandro Leopoldo Argentino Roca. Les dijo, mientras que se volteaba y Yuuka lo miraba con esa siniestra forma de aterrar a la gente.

\- Tú tienes vienes conmigo. Le respondió ella, mientras que se lo llevaba arrastrando.

\- ¡Te lo pido, por favor, no me mates, no quiero morir! Le pidió él a ella, pero hizo oídos sordos.

 _"Y dentro de mí pensaba: Me va a matar y usaré mis restos para sus jardín de girasoles, Dios, por favor, ayúdame y sácame de este quilombo, por favor"_ Se dijo Alejandro, mientras que, después de varios metros de haberlo arrastrado, volvieron a la mansión de Yuuka, detrás de ella, venían Cirno, Rumia, Wriggle y Mystia Lorelei.

Mientras tanto, en el Templo Hakurei.

\- ¡Reimu! Se escuchó la voz de Marisa Kirisame en la entrada al templo de la Miko.

\- Marisa, ¿qué quieres? Preguntó Reimu, quien estaba ocupada con las donaciones y al ser muchas, estaba Suika para darle una mano.

\- Tenemos un problema. Le contó la Bruja de cabellos rubios, sabiendo que la Miko del Templo Hakurei debía hacerse cargo de los incidentes y así mantener el orden en Gensokyo.

\- Voy para allá, espérame. Pidió Reimu y detuvo con Suika el trabajo de las donaciones.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: ¿Qué pasará? Yuka se llevó a Alejandro arrastrando por todo el camino de regreso a su casa, mientras que el chico gritaba y pedía que no le hiciera daño, ella no lo escuchaba, solo se quedaba en silencio, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la mansión de ella, quien cerró la puerta suavemente.

\- Por favor. Le pidió Alejandro, ya en un estado de lágrimas y miedo.

Justo en ese momento, se escucharon golpes a la puerta, Yuuka fue a ver, mientras que Elly se quedaba custodiando al chico, pero justo justo ahí, que la suerte de Alejandro cambió.

\- Miko Hakurei Reimu, ¿qué ocurre? Le preguntó ella al ver a la Sacerdotisa del Templo entrar en su casa.

\- Marisa me ha dicho que las Hadas de Hielo y las Youkais han visto a un extranjero entrar en tus jardines y vine a cerciorarme de que no lo fueras a masacrar como las otras veces. Le contó ella al respecto.

\- Ya saben las reglas: Intentan robar mis flores, no les doy piedad. Le respondió Yuuka, mientras que se defendía en su postura de destruir a los invasores.

\- Pero este chico no es un invasor. Le señaló Reimu, mientras que Elly se hacía un lado y lo tomaba al joven, quien estaba petrificado y no podía moverse, llevándolo hacia el rostro de la peli verde, la cual, en sus ojos, podía ver Alejandro el terror en los mismos.

Yuka lo miró a los ojos y él dejó de llorar, tenía mucho miedo a ella, pero no nada podía hacer al respecto.

\- Además, ya que entró en este lugar, no debe decir nada al respecto sobre Gensokyo y sobre nuestra naturaleza. Solo él y su familia pueden hablar de ello, pero nadie más. Le dijo Reimu, mientras que Yuuka empezaba a ganarse la confianza de ellas, en especial de su "invitado".

\- Está bien, me haré cargo de no lastimarlo, pero se tendrá que quedar aquí, máximo unos días para que cuide de mis jardines y de que pueda defenderse de los que le perseguían. Pidió Yuka, mientras que la Miko aceptaba las condiciones.

\- Concedido. Resolvió el litigio Reimu y las cosas volvieron a su orden.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Aprendiendo a dormir con Yuuka Kazami (Parte I) Alejandro pudo respirar tranquilo, sabiendo que Yuka no lo iba a asesinar por haberse fugado, ahora ella no tendría que hacer eso, pero, necesitaba protegerse de los enemigos, para eso, viviría con ella, hasta que aprendiera a defenderse.

\- Bueno. Dijo Yuuka, mientras que cerraba la puerta, después de que Reimu se había ido con Marisa, dejando al chico solo con la Youkai.

\- ¿Qué..qué me vas a hacer? Le preguntó, mientras que temblaba de miedo.

Yuuka sonrió y sintió el chico como el ambiente se congelaba, había un aura maligna dando vueltas en los alrededores, mientras que la Youkai daba varios pasos y llegaba hacia él, ella puso su mano sobre la cabeza del chico y la pasó sobre sus cabellos, sonriendo de manera malvada.

\- _"Ya la cagué"_ Se dijo para sus adentros, mientras que Yuka no retiraba esa mirada de terror, quería verlo llorar, pero se contuvo.

\- Veo que eres bastante fuerte,a pesar de que puedo sentir tu miedo recorrer por todo tu cuerpo. Le respondió Yuka.

\- Sí, s, sí, Señorita Yuuka-san. Le respondió Alejandro.

\- Bien, será mejor que te vayas preparando, porque no te daré una habitación de mi mansión, para que te vayas a fugar, ¿no querrás que te descuartice y utilice tus restos para mi jardín, no? Le preguntó ella, mientras que le acercaba su sombrilla mágica y le apuntaba el filo a la cabeza.

El chico negó con la cabeza, mientras que ella bajaba el artefacto mágico.

\- ¿Y dónde dormiré entonces? Preguntó, mientras que ella dejaba la sombrilla en un lugar donde lo tuviera cerca, además de ser mágica, siempre iba con ella a todas partes.

\- Dormirás conmigo, espero que te guste. Le respondió a su pregunta Yuuka. Para Alejandro, sintió que le habían tirado desde un barco y había caído en el Océano Glaciar Ártico, donde se estaba congelando: Dormir con la Youkai de las Flores, prefería tener que dormir con Rumia o Yukari Yakumo (A pesar de que terminaría en el estómago de la Youkai de la Oscuridad o siendo el juguete de la Youkai de los Portales), por lo cual optó por vivir con ella, hasta que supiera luchar como un verdadero Soldado de Gensokyo.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Dormiría con Yuuka Kazami? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué acaso no habían más camas? Las habían, pero algo había dentro de la Youkai de las Flores que le apasionaba de ese joven de Carmen de Patagones.

Pero, si era, todo esto era verdad y ahora debía pasar ese gran momento especial: Dormir con Yuuka Kazami en su cama, juntos y no iba a hacerse esperar.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Aprendiendo a dormir con Yuuka Kazami (Parte II) Alejandro estaba bastante confundido, mientras que Yuuka le pedía a Elly, antes que se fuera, que le pasara un clásico atuendo de Sirviente, un conjunto todo negro (al estilo Sebastian Michaelis) para que fuera su Vasallo por tiempo indeterminado.

\- Awwww, te ves tan lindo con ese atuendo. El último que vino se escapó al momento de que se iba a cambiar y Yuuka lo terminó descuartizando. Le contó Elly sobre el último Sirviente que tuvo la Youkai de las Flores, ya que ella se ocupaba de vigilar siempre sus jardines, cosa que terminó con una horrible muerte para ese chico.

\- ¿Y este traje es...? Preguntó Alejandro, tras tragar saliva del miedo.

\- Sí, ohh. Espera. Le dijo Elly y con su pañuelo le quitaba una mancha de sangre aún fresca.

\- ¿Qué tenía en la espalda? Preguntó el joven aterrado.

\- Tenías aún la sangre del otro Sirviente, pobre chico, lo terminó descuartizando Yuuka, primero le disparó con su paraguas y al caer moribundo, ella lo abrió al medio y desparramó sus entrañas por todas partes. Fue tan trágico. Le contó la historia, mientras que Alejandro se ponía blanco como un fantasma.

\- ¿Cómo hago para dormir con ella? ¿Y si me llega a masacrar? Le preguntó Alejandro, ya que también no tenía otras prendas, solo contaba con su uniforme del "Colegio Malvinas Argentinas".

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta, pero no apareció Yuuka, sino que en el umbral, se encontraba Marisa Kirisame con Alice Margatroid, la Maestra de las Muñecas, quienes traían una caja para el invitado de la Youkai de las Flores.

\- ¿Roca Argentino Leopoldo Alejandro? Preguntó la Maestra de las Muñecas, mientras que le llamaba.

\- Soy yo. Respondió, mientras que le alcanzaba una caja para el chico.

\- De parte de tus allegados. Reimu ya les informó. Le dijo Marisa, esa buena noticia, sabiendo que su familia no se preocuparía le calmó la tensión que tenía por la desesperación de su familia si estaba desaparecido.

\- Suerte, no te sientas mal, tuviste suerte de ser masacrado. Le dijo Alice, mientras que se retiraban, ella le dio un beso en las mejillas y sus Muñecas un fuerte abrazo le dieron al chico, mientras que Marisa se tomó una "selfie" con él.

Después de que se fueran las chicas, Yuuka entró a la habitación, mientras que se iba a dar una ducha.

\- Ve abajo, necesito que vigiles el té que está preparándose. Le pidió la chica, mientras que se empezaba a desvestir en el baño.

El chico obedeció y bajó hacia la cocina para cumplir con su misión que le habían dado.

 **:D Mañana parte 3. ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Le irá bien a Alejandro con Yuuka? ¿O será descuartizado por la Youkai de las Flores? Nah, eso no n.n. Era un chiste ese XD. Saludos a Malimon y AARA941. :D.**

 **MontanaHatsune92 out and peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Aprendiendo a dormir con Yuuka Kazami (Parte III) Ni más bien bajo el chico para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, sobretodo por el té que estaba preparando Yuuka, mientras que ella se daba una ducha, Alejandro temía de que si llegaba a cometer un mínimo error, sería considerado hombre muerto, pero no iba a fallar en su juramento.

\- Solo avisaré cuando ya hierba el agua. Se dijo, mientras que se quedaba esperando en la cocina hasta que saliera vapor de la tetera.

Y así fue, se quedó sentado en una silla, a la espera.

\- Bueno, bueno, veo que todo sigue en pie, ¿no es así? Preguntó Yuuka, quien había terminado de darse una ducha para aparecer detrás del chico, quien casi se cae contra la pared de la sala.

\- Sí, ya está todo. Respondió, mientras que se reponía tras casi haberse caído.

\- Bien, lleva el té para afuera, me gusta ver el Atardecer y tomar el té a la vez. Le da un buen toque de hogar a estos momentos. Le ordenó Yuuka, mientras que Alejandro tomaba la tetera con los guantes y llevaba todo y con cuidado, hacia el porches, donde Yuuka estaba sentada en una mesa fina, observando el Atardecer llegar.

Pronto depositó la tetera con el azúcar y las tazas, Alejandro temía a la mirada de Yuuka, era bastante aterradora, ya lo había vivido una vez, pero si lo volvía a ver de nuevo, no viviría para contarlo, solo estaría a unos pasos de la muerte.

\- Siéntate, no tengas miedo, no pienso matarte. Le dijo Yuuka, mientras que el chico la escuchaba y se sentaba, la Youkai de las Flores tomó una taza y se sirvió, ante la mirada de nervios de Alejandro, quien estaba a punto de desmayarse.

\- _"Espero que le guste, porque sino, me mata"_ Pidió él, mientras que ella bebía su té y lo disfrutaba, sin decir una sola palabra.

\- Bueno... Dijo ella, mientras que se levantaba y el corazón de Alejandro era como si estuviera corriendo una carrera, podía levantarse y liquidarlo de una, pero algo sucedió.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo? Preguntó el chico.

\- Nada mal, nada mal, en especial para un Mayordomo en su primer día. Le felicitó Yuuka por el buen trabajo, dejando a que el chico respirara tranquilo, ahora.

Pero aún faltaba la prueba más importante y era dormir con Yuuka.

\- Bueno, bueno, ¿por qué no te sientas conmigo? Le preguntó la chica de cabellos verdes, pero cuando Alejandro vio que faltaba un asiento, no tuvo otra opción que, mejor dicho, todo por obra de Yuuka, de que ella se levantara para que ocupara su asiento y ella se sentó en las piernas del chico de Carmen de Patagones.

\- ¿Con usted? Preguntó Alejandro, la Youkai de las Flores se río, mientras que se levantaba y él ocupaba el dichosos asiento, pero de golpe, sintió que ella se sentó en sus piernas, cosa que lo ruborizó aún.

\- No vayas a tener pensamientos pervertidos, porque sino... -Le mostró ella un hacha muy filosa-.

\- N, no, claro que no. Le dijo, mientras que respiraba nervioso y sudaba a mares.

\- Awwww, bueno, me encanta ver los atardeceres, sobre todo me gustaría ir a las playas de Carmen de Patagones, pero dejar mis queridos campos solos, no quisiera que vinieran para robarlos. Suspiró Yuuka.

\- ¿Puede dejarle la tarea esa a Elly? Ella vive cerca. Le dijo Alejandro.

Yuuka pensó un momento, ¿confiar en él? ¿Qué mal habría en dejar esos campos bajo la vigilancia de otro?.

\- Tienes razón, otro punto más para tu primer día. Le aprobó ella.

Pronto fue llegando la noche, era fría y estrellada, las mismas se podían ver resplandecer en los Cielos, fue así que llegó la hora de la cena, tarea que se la encomendó a Alejandro y a Elly.

\- La verdad te ha ido bastante bien este día. Le dijo ella, mientras que preparaban una deliciosa cena.

\- Sí, solo espero no joderla. Dijo él, mientras que cortaban las zanahorias.

\- No te preocupes, por ahora vas bastante bien y sin ningún problema. Le confesó Elly, cosa que eso puso tranquilo al chico.

La cena fue tranquila, ya que Elly tuvo que ir a su casa para atender unos asuntos, despidiéndose de ellos hasta el otro día, los dejó solos para que hablaran.

\- Entonces, ¿a qué te dedicas? Le preguntó Yuuka, mientras que tomaba un vaso de agua.

\- Soy estudiante del "Colegio Malvinas Argentinas", estoy en el cuadro de honor y soy abanderado además, llevo la bandera nacional. Le contó él.

\- Ohh, debe ser muy importante ese puesto, ¿y qué te dedicarás cuando termines la escuela? Le pregunta Yuuka, Alejandro en su mente, supo que estaba ganando la batalla y evitaría que lo asesinara.

\- Me gustaría dedicarme a la historia, sobre todo a la oriental. Le dijo sobre sus sueños.

\- Bueno, si todo sale bien en los próximos días, podrás irte a casa. Le dijo ella, mientras que terminaban de cenar, Yuuka se levantó y miró por la ventana.

\- ¿Qué hay? Preguntó Alejandro.

Ella se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Sabes? Siempre me gustó la idea de ir a un sitio como la playa, divertirme y no ser tan hostil, pero es mi naturaleza. Odio a los humanos, ellos destruyen la belleza de la naturaleza, por el solo motivo que es el dinero. No les importa el bienestar ni el futuro, por eso nadie se atreve a pasar las fronteras de Gensokyo. Le contó ella sobre sus sueños de ir a las playas.

\- En eso tienes razón. Le respaldó su postura Alejandro.

\- Gracias, pero sé que un día, nosotros vamos a dominar este país. Le aseguró ella.

\- Estaría bueno una tutela de su parte, sobre todo para acabar con la delincuencia, las drogas y sobre todo con los políticos corruptos. Añadió Alejandro.

\- Un día se cumplirá ese sueño. Le respondió Yuuka, mientras que llegaba el momento de irse a dormir.

Pronto fue llegando la hora de irse a descansar, mientras que Alejandro se cambiaba, Yuuka ya estaba lista.

\- Bueno, te veré en la mañana. Le dijo ella, mientras que le daba un dulce beso en los labios y él se ruborizaba, pero lo escondía.

\- Sí, nos vemos en la mañana. Que descanse, Señorita Yuuka. Le deseó buenas noches Alejandro, mientras que ambos se acostaban, la cama de Yuuka era bastante grande y sobraba mucho espacio, por lo cual, durmieron bien tapados por el frío que hacía.

Alejandro, sintiendo que el sueño ya le estaba ganando, se acercó a una Yuuka Kazami totalmente dormida, se veía tan hermosa así, tan tranquila, perfecta, vestida con ese pijama rojo con cuadrados que le cubría todo su cuerpo, inmediatamente, sintió que su corazón le latía por la acción que iba a hacer.

Tomó a Yuuka, lentamente y sin que se despertara, se fue acercando a sus labios, podía sentir que su corazón aceleraba su ritmo, hasta que finalmente, se dio cuenta de que cumpliría su cometido: La iba a besar.

\- _Es tan hermosa, perfecta y psicópata._ Se dijo en voz el chico, era cierto, no lo podía negar, quería besarla y lo haría.

De ahí fue como si su alma se estuviera desprendiendo de su cuerpo, sin ningún obstáculo que le detuviera, Alejandro unió sus labios con los de Yuuka, en un silencioso y dulce beso, mientras que ella dormía profundamente, él al tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, por ahí lo sabría de lo que estaba pasando en realidad, pero no lo asesinaría para nada.

\- _Eres mi sueño hecho realidad._ Le dijo Alejandro, mientras que no la dejaba de abrazar, hasta que finalmente, el sueño lo venció y cayó dormido, junto a Yuuka, abrazándola.

 **:3 Que hermoso :3 :D Bueno, amigos, este ha sido el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo disfruten n.n :D Saludos a Mailimon, espero el próximo capítulo de tu serie :3, también saludos para GT4RSR y AARA941.**

 **Se despide de ustedes MontanaHatsune92 :D Paz. Y que tengan una buena semana.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: No estas solo (Parte I) Alejandro no la soltaba para nada, parecía como si llevara un imán para que la llevara hacia su cuerpo y que sus brazos no la soltaran, la tenía apegada, como un novio con su chica, ella era especial: Había intentado de asesinarlo cuando lo vio entrar en sus jardines, pero se estaba llevando bien, quería recompensarla con algo que le fuera de su agrado y la llevaría a las playas.

Pero, a parte de todo, él la amaba por como era, estaba loca, era psicópata, pero así son las personas y las Youkais por naturaleza, amaba su cabello, tan perfecto y esos mechones que caían hasta sus hombros, esa mirada tan "dulce" y aterradora, hasta ese amor tan grande por la naturaleza, las plantas y sobre todo por la vida, no la humana, sino la natural.

Pasó sus manos por los cabellos de Yuuka y se detuvo allí, no podía salirse de ese círculo, su cuerpo era toda una máquina, no, miento, un romántico con su chica amada, él la tenía en la palma de su mano, no podía, sabía que si ella se enteraba, lo terminaría por asesinar, pero qué importaba, además, Yuuka lo llevaría a todas partes en alguna maceta.

\- _Se siente como tocar las nubes._ Se dijo el chico, mientras que en su cuerpo sentía las olas en las playas, la vida que Yuuka sentía, también recorría su mente y cuerpo.

Ella era perfecta para él, su sueño hecho realidad, sus manos no se salían de la chica, a pesar de que estaba totalmente dormida, Yuuka no pensaría atacarlo, sabía bien lo que le pasaría a Alejandro si llegaba a pensar en cosas pervertidas, pero él no lo haría.

\- Solo quiero disfrutar por siempre esta noche, la cual jamás olvidaré. Se dijo en voz baja el chico, mientras que volvía a besarla a la Youkai de las Flores de nuevo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: No estas solo (Parte II) Con sentir los suaves labios de Yuka contra los suyos, sin que ella lo supiera, aunque tal vez, esto fue una simulación de la chica de cabellos verdes para atraparlo in fraganti, pero otro lado, ella lo estaba disfrutando, aunque estuviera profundamente dormida.

\- _Te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma. Eres mi sueño hecho realidad, siempre soñé con una chica perfecta, aunque fuera una psicópata y asesina que quiera descuartizarme por tocar sus flores. Y esa chica eres tú._ Le dijo Alejandro, cosa que decidió tomar una decisión al respecto y era llevarla a Yuka a las playas, para que viera las playas.

Pero eso lo dejaría para el otro día, sería tal vez una misión muy delicada y casi suicida, pero su plan ya lo tenía elaborado en mente y era hacerse cargo de que Elly estuviera vigilando los jardines en caso de la entrada de intrusos.

Alejandro se quedó dormido, abrazando a Yuka, mientras que Marisa miraba desde la ventana a los dos dormir, ella sintió que tal vez un poco de compañía le vendría bien a la chica de cabellos verdes, ya que muchos en Gensokyo le temían a ella.

No la podía soltar, literalmente, estaba pegado a ella y se durmió con Yuka a su lado, mientras que pasaban las horas.

Y al día siguiente:

La Youkai de las Flores miró como el Sol entraba por las persianas bajadas y cuando abrió la que daba a su cama, ella sintió un tirón.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Se preguntó ella, mientras que al abrir las ventanas, se encontró con una sorpresa.

Alejandro la abrazaba a más no poder, por un momento pensó que él le había estado haciendo cosas pervertidas, pero cuando se vio que todo estaba en orden, no lo asesinó, ella se inclinó y besó la cabeza y los labios del chico.

\- Gracias por ser el mejor Mayordomo de todo el Mundo, se que fui bastante aterradora, pero lo hago porque así soy. También tengo sentimientos y siento en el fondo de mi corazón, una gran pasión hacia ti. Le dijo Yuka, mientras que le besaba ahora los labios, cosa que despertó a Alejandro.

\- De nada, quiero que sepas, Kazami Yuka, que nunca estarás sola. Yo estaré siempre a tu lado. Le juró que siempre estaría de su lado y para siempre cumpliría esa orden para ella.

\- Oww, nadie me había dicho algo así, me has dejado sonrojada. La verdad, estoy muy feliz de tenerte conmigo. Le dijo Yuka, mientras que Alejandro ponía un dedo sobre sus labios, presionando levemente y a su vez, ambos volvían a besarse como la noche anterior.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: La última frontera **(** **Nota:** **Este es el capítulo final de la miniserie, pero no se preocupen, que sacaré una secuela llamada "Gensokyo-Argentina: Una nueva era para las Youkais", así que espero que les vaya a gustar, ojo, por ahí el título cambia n.n.)**

Alejandro se encontraba con Yuuka, acompañándola con los ojos cerrados, iban en camino hacia un sitio donde nunca había ella estado: Las playas de Carmen de Patagones.

\- Y... Ya podes abrir los ojos. Le dijo Alejandro, mientras que la Youkai de las Flores se quedaba maravillada por tanta belleza, que hasta incluso allí le hicieron una bienvenida, todo organizado por Marisa y Reimu.

\- Ohhhh, Alejandro-kun. Dijo Yuuka emocionada, mientras que lo abrazaba con fuerza, mientras que el chico se ruborizaba a más no poder.

\- Las promesas se cumplen, Yuuka-san. Le dijo él, mientras que le tomaba de las manos y la fiesta comenzaba en la playa.

Fue en ese momento, en el que la fiesta había comenzado para ella, mientras que podía sentir el agua del Mar Argentino mojar sus pies, la fiesta dio comienzo, no importaba que sus campos estuvieran solos, ya que había lanzado todo un conjuro de magia para proteger a sus bellos jardines, mientras que a su vez Marisa estaba recostada en una silla de playa, ya que era un lindo día de Primavera, con el cual, aunque no hacía tanto calor, estaba un tanto fresco, pero más que nada, era mejor dicho, clima templado, Reimu aprovechó para meterse al mar con Marisa, Alice, Rumia y hasta Yukari Yakumo.

\- Bueno, tengo que admitirlo: Casi te asesinaba cuando te vi que entraste a mis jardines, pero cometí un error. Le dijo Yuuka, mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en los hombros de su ya y oficialmente novio Alejandro Leopoldo Argentino Roca.

\- Jaja, todos cometemos errores, pero bueno, fue una equivocación. Alegó el chico, mientras que le hacía cosquillas a ella y se reía a más no poder.

Pero había algo que Alejandro necesitaba terminar y eran los abusos de Federico y su banda, por lo cual, ya entrenado bien por Yuuka, lo fue a buscar.

\- ¿Adónde vas? Le preguntó Yuuka, cuando ella vio en las afueras de la playa al chico que había estado molestando a su novio.

\- Yo me encargo. Le dijo él, pero ella lo detuvo.

\- Mejor juntos. Añadió ella y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los rivales del joven.

Y allí estaba Federico con su banda, al verlo a Alejandro con esa chica de cabellos verdes, él se dirigió a ambos.

\- Bueno, bueno, mira quién vino. El cobarde que se escondió en los campos de girasoles. Le dijo Federico, mientras que se burlaba de Alejandro.

\- ¡Encima vino con una nena bien linda para pasar la noche con ella! Gritó uno de los compañeros de la banda, pero Yuuka sacó en ese momento su paraguas y arrojó a todos los amigos de Federico hacia otra dimensión, los cuales gritaron de terror, mientras caían hacia esa dirección desconocida.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? Preguntó ella, burlándose ahora del enemigo.

Fue en ese momento, en el que Alejandro decidió poner todo en orden y para siempre.

\- ¡Esto es por todos los golpes, patadas y humillaciones que tu grupo y vos me hicieron! Le gritó él, mientras que lo golpeaba varias veces a Federico, hasta dejarlo totalmente inconsciente en el piso, pero antes de retirarse, le quitó algo que le había quitado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Su tarjeta de la Selección Argentina, firmada por Lionel Messi, el cual era su jugador favorito.

Luego de eso, agarró a Federico del cuello de su remera y lo amenazó.

\- Ahora escúchame bien, infeliz: Me volves a molestar, yo te juro que te reviento esa cara de tarado que tenes y pasas a ser fenómeno de circo. ¿Escuchaste? Le preguntó Alejandro, mientras que lo tiraba al suelo polvoriento y luego su rival salía corriendo por el miedo que sentía.

Yuuka saltó a sus brazos, mientras que lo besaba apasionadamente y todo esto visto por todas las demás de Gensokyo, quienes le aplaudieron a Alejandro, incluso su familia. Ahora el chico se sentía mejor y seguro y feliz, ya que había nacido una nueva pareja: Él con su amada Youkai de las Flores.

Y desde ese día, Alejandro jamás olvidaría la aventura que tuvo en Gensokyo y su comienzo de relación amorosa con Yuuka.

Sí, fue una digna aventura para contar a los hijos y nietos en el campo argentino.

Fin.

 **:D Saludos a AARA941 y Mailimon :3 Espero que les guste esta historia. Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Nos estaremos viendo en próximos proyectos :D Cuídense. Paz.**


End file.
